


Honey Pot

by HardStansOnly



Series: it just Bee like that [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Biting, Budding Relationship?, Camboy Kyung, Couch Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doing it for the bees, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hickies, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Degradation, Park Kyung is a Little Shit, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Work, Spanking, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, When your bestie is DTF, after a fashion, camboy!au, jaeil is in it for like 10 seconds, probably, technically, they're both messy bitches, use lube kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Kyung has a treat for his Bees





	Honey Pot

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on one of my 30 series? Probably. Am I? Nah. - S

After Jiho fucked the life out of him Kyung made a habit of teasing the younger until Jiho would break and fuck him against the wall. Or table. Or anything really, Kyung wasn't picky. They liked each other reasonably enough and Kyung really enjoyed when he could get their leader worked up into a frenzy that left him shaking, marked up, and messy. 

What Jiho wouldn't do was go on camera with him. With his tattoos his lover was more than a little concerned about being exposed and for as much as he huffed about it Kyung understood. They were playing a _very_ dangerous game as it was.

“So how do you and Taeil work it?” Kyung asked while he and Jaehyo were watching a movie. The older stilled on the couch, face going cherry red before shyly turning to look at him.

“What?” Jaehyo's eyes were wide as saucers and Kyung had to keep himself from laughing. Their pretty Jaehyo thought he was slick but really everyone knew what he got up to while the dorm was empty. At least it was for Kyung who may or may not have been keeping tabs on Jaehyo’s channel to make sure their loveable idiot didn't do anything that would compromise him. And if maybe he had watched a few times to get himself off well that was his business.

“The camboy thing. Jiho won’t fuck me while the camera is on and I'm curious how you and Taeil work it.” Kyung smiled at the older. Jaehyo squirmed under he look while absently picking at his lip. “You don't have to tell me. I didn't realize you were uncomfortable. Sorry.”

“No. It's just.” Jaehyo sighed. “I didn't think anyone else knew.” A light bulb seemed to go off. “Wait. Jiho? The camera? What?”

“You're not the only one with hobbies.” Kyung winked. “I gotta take care of my Bees.”

“You're insane.” Jaehyo visibly relaxed at the realization he wasn't getting outed or scolded. “And Jiho?”

“He walked in at the tail end of a video where someone paid for me to call out his name.” Kyung shrugged nonchalantly. “After I turned the camera off he fucked me real good and has been since.” Jaehyo was quiet as he processed the information. “I want him to play with me but he's worried. And I'm worried. The tattoos are really hot but they also are a dead give away.”

“Taeil uses gloves if its just his hands being seen.” Jaehyo said quietly, face going bright red again. Kyung kept that the fact that he already knew that much to himself since Jaehyo was already embarrassed. It was only fun picking on the older if Jaehyo was enjoying himself too. “If it's his whole body he wears a suit or a dress shirt. A lot of people like the Sir or Daddy feel of it.”

“Jiho is neither.” Kyung snorted good naturedly. “But that does give me an idea. Thanks hyung.” Leaning over Kyung kissed Jaehyo's cheek. “Though is Taeil Daddy or Sir?” Kyung grinned wickedly as Jaehyo glared. 

“Stupid question.” Taeil's voice made them jolt a little. “Hyo?” The smirk on Taeil's face widened and like that Jaehyo jumped from the couch. Waving them a goodbye Kyung laid out on the couch, returning his attention to the movie though he wasn’t particularly interested in it.

At some point he must have fallen asleep but as he started to wake up he noticed two things. One, there was a warm mouth currently sucking on his neck while a thigh gently rocked into his groin. And two he was _hard_. 

“I know you’re awake.” Jiho breathed against his ear followed by teeth. The hands on his hips gripped tighter. “I was wondering how long it would take.”

“You could have just, fuck, woken me up.” Kyung rolled his hips up, arms circling around to drag his nails down Jiho’s shoulders. “But I’m not objecting to this.” The hand that slipped under his shirt was cool on his sleep warmed skin but Kyung arched into it all the same, head falling back farther to give Jiho more room to work. “We gonna make a mess on the couch?”

“We could.” Teeth sank into his neck and Kyung moaned his name loudly. “Keep doing that for me.” Jiho continued until Kyung was shaking under him. “You like this baby? Being out in the open and taken apart?”

“Yes. God Jiho, yes.” Kyung whimpered, nails digging into the rapper’s shoulders. 

“Then you wanna take this to your room and play with our Bees?” Jiho nipped at his ear again before moving back down to mark up his collarbones. Kyung’s breath hitched as he processed the offer. “Let them see who really owns you?”

“Ji-” Kyung tried to huff out but Jiho wasn’t giving him the opportunity to do much else than twist under him. He thought he was going to have to beg for that but it seemed Jiho had come around of his own volition and that was hotter than the idea he had been brewing to convince him. “Yes. Please, I want to do that.”

“Good.” The hand slipped from his waist to palm him through his sweatpants. “Then you know what you gotta do for me.” Kyung dug his nails in deeper, gasping. “Come on baby. Make a mess for me.” Kyung gasped again before burying his face into Jiho’s neck and jerking up into the warm hand. “Do you need help baby?” Kyung nodded frantically. He was so close but needed something to help push him over the edge. “Okay baby.” Jiho pressed a few soft kisses to his abused neck. “Make some pretty noises for me.” Teeth sank in deep enough to bruise and Kyung’s moans echoed around the room as he came grinding hard into Jiho’s palm until it hurt. “You always sound so pretty when you say my name like that.”

“Fuck.” Kyung breathed heavily clutching Jiho closer to him as the younger kissed his neck more murmuring praises into his skin. “Did you mean it?”

“The camera thing?” Jiho sucked a hickey into the base of his throat. He was going to have to wear a turtleneck at this point but at least at home he could flaunt them. Kyung liked walking around with hickies before this and he liked them even more now that Jiho was the one placing them. “Yeah. You like doing it and if Taeil can do it without giving them away we can figure something out.” Kyung hummed happily burying a hand into the blonde hair, nails gently scratching at the scalp a moment before gripping a handful and pulling him up for a kiss. Even with the mess in his pants Kyung let his lover push him deeper into the cushions. 

Maybe he’d be able to squeeze out one more before they moved things to the bedroom.

*

“Hello my Bees!” Kyung waved to the camera. He had already tossed off his clothing with the help of Jiho who was getting a bit camera shy but stood just out of frame waiting for his cue to join. “I have a friend with me today.” The comment section exploded but only a few people complained and fewer left so he took that as a win. “He'll be playing Jiho for our game today. Right?” Behind him he could hear Jiho get onto the bed. They had agreed his tattoos were too recognizable so he picked up a form fitting long sleeve shirt that nearly matched his skin.

**Very-vEry-goOd** : _OH HELL YES_  
 **Bee_Nation103** : _‘Tat covers’ are a nice touch_  
 **Not_a_bot** : _what do you have planned?_

“I'm going to lay back while Jiho fucks me with some toys for you.” Kyung made a small content noise when Jiho wrapped his arms around him. The masks were necessary but it still bummed him out that he couldn't kiss his lover or have him add to the collection of purple marks that were on full display.

Rising up to his knees Kyung turned to wrap his arms around Jiho's neck, knees spread open so they could see. The first brush of Jiho's fingers against his hole made him sigh happily. Pitching his moans higher Kyung arched his ass out trying to entice the fingers into him but as always his lover seemed content to toy with him.

_Slap!_

“Sit still.” Jiho scolded. The sharp pain in his ass had gone directly to his dick and Kyung was trying to think of ways to get spanked more.

“ _Jiiihhoo_.” Kyung moaned loud enough for his Bees to hear the adding just for the two of them, “You're doing great baby.” The hand on his hip tightened a fraction. Two fingers sank in at the same time. “FU _AHH_ K.” Kyung could vaguely hear the notifications buzzing. 

“How you feeling baby?” Jiho asked quietly.

“Don't stop.” Kyung breathed past the last of the sting. “Please don't stop.” 

“If you want it baby.” Jiho spoke up smugly so the camera could hear. “Then work for it.” Grinning behind the mask Kyung moaned loudly working himself on the two fingers.

_Slap!_

“ _Jihoooo._ ” Kyung spread his knees wider keening at the sensations.

“You like that Kyung?” Jiho crooked his fingers making him gasp. “Like your Bees knowing what a bad boy you are?”

_Slap!_

“Yes.” Kyung was shaking. Jiho knew exactly how to get him. “Make me behave.”

_Slap!_

A third finger joined making him cry out louder. 

_Slap!_

“I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that.” Kyung panted. He was still sensitive from the two orgasms Jiho dragged out of him on the couch.

“Okay baby.” Jiho removed his fingers. Jiho laid him over his knee and Kyung could hear the lube bottle open up. “What do you think Bees? Purple or blue?”

**Hskanrf69** : _100 for blue_  
 **Bee_Nation103** : _150 for purple_  
 **Very_vEry_gOod** : _200 for you_

“Maybe another day.” Jiho said thoughtfully making Kyung nearly purr. Another day meant this wasn’t going to be a one time thing. “Today is for him.” That did make him hum in approval.

_Slap!_

Kyung arched up with a moan.

**Not_a_bot** : _another 50 for purple_

Kyung chuckled as the bids flooded in rocketing their tips to nearly double what it usually was when he did this alone. Once the initial deluge came through they had a winner.

“Purple it is.” Jiho cooed as Kyung wiggled happily in anticipation. The purple dildo was small but girthy with bumps and ridges that always made him feel good. “Ready baby?”

“Yeah.” Kyung gasped as the head of the toy pressed up against his rim. “Please Jiho.”

“So needy.” Jiho teased. “Is he always this needy?” Kyung's eyes flicked to the screen where a few people had answered. With how nervous Jiho had been seeing him mostly relaxed and interacting their Bees was turning him on more. “Our little Bees are telling me you're always needy.” Kyung nodded a yes. “Let’s take care of our little slut.” The head of the toy slipped past but when he tried to shift his hips Jiho held him still. “Make some pretty noises for our Bees.”

The pace Jiho started fucking him with the dildo started slow but soon the younger was pounding it in and out of his ass filling the room with his wails and wet noises. Kyung felt tears sting his eyes as Jiho overwhelmed him while calmly reading out the comments. Including his Bees in this, past the camera, added another layer of pleasure for him. Any time he tried to twist off Jiho held him firmly on his lap leaving Kyung unable to do more than tear at the sheets helplessly.

“They keep saying how good you are.” Jiho twisted the dildo making him cry out as the bumps along the silicone rubbed against his prostate. “I agree his moans are very pretty.” Another twist, another wail. “You want to see his little cock?” Kyung flushed red. True he wasn't as big as Jihoon but he wasn't little either. “Are you going to show our Bees your little cock Kyung?” He wanted fight and fuck Jiho in equal parts but nodded. “Good boy.” The toy slammed into him only this time it stayed in. “Sit up for me baby.” Shaking Kyung sat up letting Jiho pull him back to rest against him. Facing the camera again he could see his Bees approval with his own eyes. 

“Do you like my friend?” Kyung shuddered when Jiho's hand wrapped around him. The overwhelming wave of **Yes** from them made his heart feel soft. “I like him too.”

“Cum for our Bees.” Jiho sped up his hand. “Kyung, make a mess for them.” Kyung gasped and moaned, nails digging into Jiho's legs. “Let go baby.”

“ _Jiho_.” Kyung came arching against his lover, one hand flying up to grip the back of Jiho's hair. “Ji...oh oh god.”

**Bee_Nation103** : _PLEASE BRING YOUR FRIEND AGAIN_  
 **Not_a_bot** : _Fuck me you're both hot_  
 **Hskanrf69** : _I'll double my patreon if you bring him back_

“Thanks guys “ Jiho finally stopped his hand making Kyung sag in relief. “Thanks for playing with us today. I'm going take good care of him. I promise.” Kyung gave a lazy wave before leaning forward to logout and close the laptop. “You did so good.”

“Hmmm.” Kyung nearly purred as Jiho rolled him onto his back, pulling off both of their masks to kiss him. “Thank you. This meant a lot to me.” Jiho kissed him again, lube smearing on to his cheek where Jiho brushed a thumb soothingly. “So you gonna fuck me?”

“Can you take it?” Kyung wanted to roll his eyes. They'd been much rougher before this but he didn't mind the courtesy.

“Yeah. Just take it slow for a few.” Kyung let himself melt into a puddle on the bed under Jiho's hands. “Hmm. Just like that.” Kyung bit lip. “Right there.”

“Here?” Jiho braced himself on an elbow next to his head. “Or _here_?” Kyung arched up at the change in angle. “Our Bees love you so much.” Jiho bit along the same marks he put earlier. “They liked see you all marked up and being fucked.” Kyung panted feeling his body beginning to take interest again. Kyung wasn't sure if he would be able to get off again let alone get hard but he wanted Jiho to feel good. He wanted Jiho to feel good while using _him_ to get off. “Almost. Almost baby.” Jiho had begun to tremble.

“Can I bite you?” Kyung licked along the straining neck. “Mark you up as mine.” Jiho nodded. Making sure it was low on the curve of his neck Kyung sank his teeth in causing Jiho's hips to stutter a moment before the younger came inside him.

“ _Kyung_.” Jiho's nails bit into the skin where they held one of his legs up. “Fuck...oh shit.” 

Kyung gently pet Jiho's hair as the leader rested in his chest. They were in need of a shower and to change out the bedding but he wasn't really in a rush to move. He did however feel a sick at the potential repercussions of the question he'd been waiting to ask.

“Hey….” Kyung tried to sound casual. Jiho made a small grunt of acknowledgment before continuing starting to trail his fingers up and down. “Want to go on a date?” The fingers stopped and Kyung tried to keep his heart under control.

“Sure.” Jiho turned his head to kiss the ribs he was laying on. “Like a date-date or fucking on camera date.”

“Actual date.” Kyung snorted feeling giddy. “Or both. You seemed really into this.” Jiho shrugged but Kyung could feel the smile against his skin. “We should go get in the shower before Jaehyo and Taeil beat us in and eat all the hot water.” 

They managed to beat the other in to the shower, both laughing as they heard Jaehyo pouting on the other side of the door. Maybe it was dumb to try and date Jiho but it was also dumb to be a blatant camboy so Kyung was pretty sure it evened out. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
